Rise From the Ashes
by MyOwnWarrior
Summary: Kyra's not from Eos, but was sent there after a selfless act without a way back home. Where does she come from? What is the purpose of her sudden appearance? How does the Prince know her? Advised by her new friends to pretend to be an Amnesiac, she tries to live in this strange new world. Can she let go of her old life? Prequel to the game. Noctis/OC
1. Prologue One

**A/N: Hey! So, I started being totally in love with Final Fantasy XV. I have decided to start my own fanfiction with an OC. This is set a little over three years before the events of the game. So, treat this as a sort of Prequel. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Fav, Follow, and Review if you want more!**

 **Prologue One**

1st POV

I jumped over the obstacles in my way. I flipped and brushed passed the walls as I kept running to reach my destination. There was nothing like it in the world as my face felt the fresh breeze. I really enjoyed parkour. It was always one of my favourite past times. It builded up my strength and stamina. To call me a fitness enthusiast was putting it mildly.

"Kyra! Slow down? I can't keep up with you," my friend, Seth, called from his spot with his digital camera in his hands. I rolled my eyes as I slid down the wall to walk back to him.

"Someone needs to work on their fitness. Huh, Phoenix?" I questioned the little, black cat that had been by my side since I was a small child. He made a sound as if to agree with me. Seth finally ran up to me as he inhaled and exhaled sharply, trying to catch his breath.

"Kyra~!" he whined, "I'm trying to make a video for my site. It's hard when you just take off like that."

I tried to choke back a laugh, "Not my fault that you can't keep up with me." I said as I turned away from him, "Plus, I did wear this stupid custom for you."

"It's not stupid! Ezio is amazing! Take it back!" he complained like a child as he walked beside me. This kid loved his video games. I call him kid but really he was only a few months younger then I was. Though, he did act younger than his sixteen years.

I smirked, "Nope."

"Kyra!" he shouted. I knew that he was pouting, "Ugh, fine! I got enough footage to make a kickass video anyways."

I turned around with a raised eyebrow and a wider smirk. I mockingly gave him a slight bow, "You're welcome then. Happy to have assisted you." I turned back around to start making my way back to where Logan was waiting for me.

"Seriously. You should watch that attitude. It might get you in trouble one day," he muttered.

"Phoenix doesn't seem to have a problem with it," I said as I looked at the cat that was following right beside me with a smile. He meowed a response. I let out a laugh, "Plus, it's not in my nature to be all…" I trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Lady like?" he gave me.

I shrugged, "Sure. For the lack of a better word."

"You working at Logan's tonight?" he questioned me as we continued making our way to Logan's.

I hummed a yes, "I keep telling you guys that I won't just bum around at your place. Plus, I like working there." I couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

"Yeah. I'm sure you like to kick the students' asses," he retorted back.

I turned around with a smile to look at Seth and nodded. Seth had been my best friend since middle school. His shaggy, light brown hair made him look goofy to me but he was a real ladies man. Which you wouldn't think so since he was a total nerd. Not that I had anything against it. I liked that part of him. He loved photography and video games. They were his passion.

Logan was almost the complete opposite of Seth. He had short, dark brown hair and it made sense to me when the women came around. He could easily intimidate others but he was actually one of the nicest men I knew. He like to be fit and fight people. That was why he had opened his own Martial Arts classes. He had offered me a place to stay after… That doesn't matter. Logan and Seth were brothers that got along like best friends. It was easy to live with them. Seth would keep me lively, while Logan was that would train with me.

And then there was Chris. He was our other flatmate. He was pretty much the definition of the 'mother' friend. He made sure that Seth and I went to school. He cooked and cleaned for us. Though, sometimes I would help out. I wasn't a freeloader even though I didn't pay rent. All I could do is help with the chores and help Logan with his classes.

"Hey, kid," I heard Logan's voice call out as we made our way inside the apartment the four of us shared.

"Hey, pops," i said with a grin. He hated when I called him that. He rolled his eyes and sighed, getting back to reading the paper.

"How was school?" Chris asked the two of us as we sat down to the table to eat something he had cooked for us.

Seth started, "It was great. I got another number." He sat there looking all smug.

I rolled my eyes, "Probably a fake." He stuck out tongue out at me and I laughed.

I heard Chris sigh, "Honestly. You two act like a bunch of children." Logan snorted in agreement.

I fake pouted, "That's cold, Mum."

"Yeah, Mom. That hurts," Seth played along.

He sighed again, "I've made my case." All four of us laughed as we finished our food before Logan and I heading downstairs to teach Martial Arts to others.

XX

(A Few Nights Later)

'Sometimes. You have to be your own hero,' _I remember hearing my mother say when I was smaller. Even to this day, it was hard to forget about her. I lost her about four years ago and the pain was still very much there. Life still kept going even without her there. Did her life really not mean anything to the world? Well, it had meant something to me._

 _I bit down on my lip, trying to keep the tears inside. I hadn't cried for four years. I didn't need to cry now. I heard the meow of my animal companion beside me. I smiled down at him sadly, "It's okay, Phoenix. I'm okay." I said to him as I looked back up to the clear, night sky. "It's just harder on this day." The day of her death. The day she left me behind. Phoenix rubbed his head on my thigh. I knew he was doing it to comfort me. It brought some warmth in my chest as I looked down and petted the small cat. He had always been my side. I was one lucky girl._

" _There you are," I heard Seth's voice from behind me. I turned around to see the three of them standing behind me. "You shouldn't be on the roof all by yourself on a day like this." I could still see the concern on his face even in the dark. Seth sat on my right while Logan sat on my left and Chris on his left._

 _I sighed, "I'm not some fragile doll, you know. I'm alright."_

" _We know, kid," Logan spoke. "Still doesn't mean you have to be on your own."_

" _God, it's a long way down," Seth said in a panic. There were bars in our way, to ensure we would fall even if we had our feet hanging down. He held on the bar for dear life._

 _I laughed, "If only the girls could see you now."_

" _Shut up," he said as he tried to recollect himself. We all looked up at the clear sky together for some time in silence. It was soothing to have them by my side like this. I never wanted to see a day where I would lose them. I had been to content in my living that I hadn't noticed it crumbling down._

" _Found you," I heard a voice that I hadn't ever wanted to hear again. "You ungrateful, disgusting daughter of mine." I heard his sickening chuckle. "Oh, wait. You_ aren't _my daughter. Just a selfish little_ _ **brat**_ _." My three friends quickly got up from their positions and turned to the monster on the roof that had snuck behind us. I was too shocked to move. How could he be here? I thought they had locked him up for what he had done. "Well? Aren't you going to greet your old man?"_

" _Listen. She doesn't want to talk to you or even see-" Logan had been the one to talk and I had heard his footsteps slowly getting away from me. His words had been cut off as he started choking. Phoenix hissed from my side. I quickly turned around to see Logan fall to his knees, holding his stomach._

" _Brother!" Seth shouted as he was about to sprint to his older brothers side. But Logan brought his hand back to stop him._

" _He has… a knife," he managed to choke out as blood started to pool around him._

 _My mouth hung up as I slowly pulled myself and took a step closer at the scene. No, this wasn't happening. "Logan…" I let out in a scared whisper. Logan had sunk to his side. I didn't know if he was still alive or not. "How-how could you?!" I screamed at the man in front of me._

This isn't the man who raised you, _I heard a voice in my head. What?_ It is a Tainted. He is not human. Death is near.

Not human… A Tainted? _I thought. Then what was he? Why was he doing this?_

" _You bastard!" I heard Seth shout as he started running at the man._

" _Seth, don't!" I yelled back but it had been already too late. The man had Seth by the neck. He squeezed some more, causing Seth to cough._

 _My hands turned into fists as I had decided that I needed to fight or my friends would all get hurt. Or worse, get themselves killed. I used my momentum to punch the bastards face but he didn't even flinch. He had let go of the knife in his hand to grab at my throat. It was as if all those hours of training had meant nothing. I was still useless and weak._

" _L-let him go," I managed to choke out. I held on desperately at his arm, trying to break free from his grasp._

 _I heard Chris run up towards us. He had grabbed the knife and stabbed him from the back in his shoulder blade. But instead of screaming in pain, he just smirked._ Is this asshole on steroids?! _He let go of Seth who had long since lost consciousness and took out the knife without missing a beat. He swiftly turned around with me still hanging off the ground by his arm, and cut the throat of Chris before he could even pull away. My eyes widened in horror as he fell lifeless to the ground. His blood splattered all over me._

 _This had to be some kind of nightmare. This couldn't real. I wanted to scream but nothing could come out as a stopped struggling in his hold. I couldn't save them. All I could do was watch as they were killed right in front of my eyes._ Useless… Weak…

XX

I sat up straight in my bed, sweat falling from my face. I looked at my surroundings, only to be relieved to see my room. My rapid heart beat started to calm as well as my ragged breath. It had been just a nightmare. Nothing but a nightmare.

"Meow?" I heard Phoenix from beside me on the bed. He tilted his head as if asking me what was wrong. I smiled at him and petted his head.

"Just a bad dream, boy," I reassured him. Or maybe I was reassuring myself. "About a black eyed demon killing my friends." If I hadn't known better, I would think that Phoenix was panicking with the look he was giving me. I laughed, "It's just a dream, silly boy."

I looked at the clock from my nightstand to see that it was only two in the morning. I let out a sigh before I put on some black leggings, a black tank top and my leather jacket with a hoodie. I put my hair up in a ponytail, put the hood up, grabbed my boots and my smartphone before heading out for a jog. Going out for a run always seemed to calm down my nerves. I had left Phoenix home not wanting to have my black kitty out where I can't see him. It was too dark and I didn't want to lose him.

I was listening to music as I continued down the deserted streets. I was surprised that I could hear a scream with how loud I had my earphones on. I took them out as I stopped to listen. I heard the scream again and I ran towards it. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea but I'd feel guilty if I didn't do anything to help someone that's in danger.

"Shut up," I heard a male voice demand. I got to the corner of where I heard the scream come from. There was four guys and one woman who they had pinned to the wall. "Or I'll make you."

I didn't think before I spoke, "Let her go." I began to walk towards them. They had all turned around to look at me. Then they looked at each other, bursting out laughing.

"What's a little girl like you going to do?" one of them taunted. I had earned their attention long enough for the woman to look at me, me nodding at her and her to run away. "Damnit!" the leader turned back to me, "I guess you will have to do then."

I stood my ground against them, using everything that Logan had taught me. I was doing pretty well too. I had broken on of the hencemens' arm, another one's nose and knocked one of them out. I was beginning to feel confident and smug. That was up until I heard a gun fire. At first, I didn't know what I had heard. I slowly turned back to the leader of the group. I didn't know he was carrying a gun. It was a foolish mistake on my part. I was in shock that I hadn't even felt the bullet penetrate straight through my body. I fell to my knees, the situation dawning on me.

The four had panicked, took their unconscious comrade and left the scene so fast. I didn't think they would help me anyways. I sank down onto my back, looking up at the clear, dark sky. Maybe that nightmare I had was trying to tell me I was going to die. I started to feel cold all over as my strength was draining out of me. I just kept looking up at the sky.

I heard a small meow from a little distance away. _Phoenix?_ I thought, hoping I didn't have to die alone. Where you suppose to see a blue light when you were dying?

"I guess it is time," I heard a male's voice that I didn't recognize speak from beside me. I couldn't see his face clearly. "It is finally time to go home, Kyra. Sadly, you had to die a little for the portal to open." What was he talking about? What portal? Home where? "Don't worry. You will live. Just not in this world." I felt my consciousness slip away before I could question him. I welcomed the blue light before everything went black.

 **A/N: What did you think? Who do you think spoke to her? That is a Tainted?**


	2. Prologue Two

**A/N: Yeah, I know... A two part Prologue. Kind of strange. But I hope you like it. Lot's of information.**

 **Prologue Two**

3rd POV (Noctis)

In the darkness, it was calm but also so unsettling for Noctis. It brought back demons from his childhood. His fears would come to life during the night time. He still remembered Lunafreya telling him to let his dreams comfort him. To not push them away. But why would his traumatic experience ever give him any kind of comfort? But now he understood what she had met. She never met not to push away the nightmare. She had meant to not push away the warmth that came afterwards.

Luna had become similar to a bigger sister to Noctis. Growing up as a lone child, he had wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. It wasn't the greatest time of his life to start feeling as though he had an older sibling after such tragedy but he was happy to have her by his side as a guide of sorts. She had an insight not many had. He admired her as a younger brother would his sibling. And he was thankful for her guidance and encouragement. He was glad to have her to speak to about his strange dream since the death of his mother.

Ever since the accident, he would have nightmares of that miserable night. However, just as he is about to fall into the deep agony of his emotions, his nightmare would fade away and he would see a girl in front of him. The images of that night would fade into a field of beautiful blue roses where the wind blow his hair gently around. The sun would shine brightly in the clear, blue sky and its warmth would comfort him. But what really brought him a sense of peace was the girl that he would met in the field of his dreams. Her long, straight golden locks would glow in the rays of the sun. She would look at him with her hazel orbs with such deepness that he would find himself getting lost in them. He remembered mistaking her as an angel the first time he had seen her. But he knew how ridiculous it had been to think this way as she would grow as he grew over the years. They would share their struggles and their pain as if they were best friends. In that field of blue roses, he felt as if everything would be alright. She had made him feel at ease, as if nothing in the real world mattered.

Luna had told him that the girl he dreamed about was special. That if this girl would become real then the world would be different. It was as if she hoped that the dream girl was really out there somewhere. Noctis doubted it. What was so special about this girl anyways? ' _There are many paths our lives can take,'_ she had responded to him, ' _but there are only three outcomes that I can see.'_ She had looked at him with a small smile, ' _Don't push her away, Noctis. You need her as she will need you.'_ He remembered thinking that she had lost her mind. He did listen to her every word, but he only saw the girl as an illusion that his fragile mind had created to help him through his grief.

It was too bad that she wouldn't come to his dreams every single night. There are times he would not see her for months. It was silly that he would hope to dream of her. After all, she was but a figment of his imagination. He had tried to push away the feelings that had grown inside of him at her presence in his subconscious. But every time she would be sitting in the field, looking up at the clear blue sky, he felt something sturr inside of him.

XX

" _What are you doing here?" He asked her the very first time he saw her in his dreams. Her golden locks were blowing in the soft wind. She almost seemed like an angel but he knew how ridiculous that thought was. He had told Luna about this strange dream, who had only laughed at him at the time. It had caused him to blush in embarrassment._

 _She continued to look up at the sky as she spoke to him, "This is my happy place when everything is going wrong." He slowly walked to her side to sit beside her. Why had his mind conjured her up? "Mommy is very sick and it's hard. I like coming here when it gets too much." Ah, perhaps so that he had someone to talk and relate to. He remembered how stupid he thought it was. He felt frustrated and angry for creating this dream. He didn't need her._

 _He felt eyes on him and turned his head to see her eyes had locked onto his. His breath caught at the look she was giving him. Could it be that her eyes were mirroring his own emotions? The girl was struggling to keep her tears in. "If you need to cry. Then cry," he told her, shrugging it off as if it meant nothing to him._

 _She shook her head at him, "No. I have to be strong for my mommy." He watched her as she tilted her head to the side, examining him. "What is your name?"_

 _Deciding to play along with his dream world, he answered her, "Noctis."_

 _Her face had lit up from his answer. There was a light thumping inside him as he watched her smile up at him, "I'm Kyra. Can we be friends?"_

 _He shrugged, "Sure."_

 _This was the only dream he had been able to tell Luna before she had been taken by the Imperials. But he saw the look of hope in her eyes as he had mentioned the strange girl named Kyra. He also remembered thinking that this would be the last time he would see and talk to her. But it was not the last as he kept seeing her for years to come. Luna had been right about the girl. He didn't want to push her away, even if she wasn't real._

 _XX_

" _Hi!" he heard her greet him cheerfully like every other night for the last two years. He noticed that as he aged she seemed to age with him. It was strange that his dream had become a part of his life that he treasured. He kept on having to remind himself that she wasn't real. Just a pigment of his imagination that he had created to comfort him in his time of need._

" _Hey," he said as he stepped forward to sit beside her. Trying to hide how relief he was to see her and playing if as nonchalant. He liked the way she greeted him with a wide smile and sometimes a warm hug._

" _How are you today-night? Tonight. How are you doing tonight, Noctis?" she asked him with the same beaming smile she had on her features. The one that would make his chest hurt and cheeks flush._

 _He shrugged his shoulders, "Alright. I guess." She poked his cheek and pouted. "What was that for?" he questioned her, confused at her sudden behaviour._

" _I thought we were close enough for you to tell me when something is bothering you. Is it about your mom?" She always seemed to know when something was off._

 _He sighed deeply, "I don't know." The truth was that he was still dealing with the aftermath of the accident. He had healed up rather well physically. But he still had nightmares. He was glad when she would appear to scare away his fears. Though, he wondered how long that would work until that will be all gone. She was his only friend in the world that he could talk to and she was practically an imaginary friend. No. She_ was _an imaginary friend._

 _His mind snapped back to the girl as she held his hand in her own. The times she would touch him sent him to ease. It felt so real that he enjoyed the affection. "I'm sorry," she whispered so softly. Her grip on his hand tightened, "If only I could help you for real. I hate seeing you in pain, Noct." She spoke his nickname once again._

 _He could appreciate her words and gestures even if they were fabricated by his mind. Even though, he wished that she were real. And he did wish that she was real every single time he saw her._

 _XX_

" _Kyra?" he called out to her gently. She was sitting on the ground with her body shaking. She was crying in the field and the sun was hiding behind dark clouds. The scene was unsettling to him. He was now thirteen years old. It had been a little over five years since he had started dreaming of the girl. But this time was different from all the other times. "What's wrong?" he asked as he slowly sat himself in front of her fragile looking form. He had never seen her cry before. Only once when she had cried for him over his mother when he had shared that person bit of information about when he was younger. But not like this. Noctis feel pain his chest from seeing her in that state._

" _S-she's… g-g-gone…" she let out between choked sobs._

 _Noctis furrowed his brows thinking back on the conversations they would have. He remembered that she had told him that her mother was sick. "Your mom?" She nodded back weakly as she kept holding herself together with her arms. It was as if she was afraid that she would break._

" _I-I couldn't… She…" she fell in another wave of sobs. Noctis didn't know what to do. How could he comfort her? The mere thought of comforting his own imagination was dump. Would that be comforting himself? Was he the one upset? What was going on? This didn't seem right at all._

 _All he could do was sit in front of her in silence as she continued to break. Why was this hurting him so much? The times she would speak to him. The times that she would smile and comfort him. That she would listen to him. Play around in the field with him. Laugh and cry with him. Maybe it didn't matter that she was real. Those moments meant something to him. She meant a lot to him. And he couldn't even muster up a way to comfort her back._ She's not real, _he told himself._

 _After what felt like hours, she had finally started to calm down. Once she had recomposed herself, she wiped the tears away and looked sadly at him. The pain in his chest at the look in her eyes felt real enough. "I need to go," she told him. "I can't live in a world of make belief anymore." He watched her get up from the cold ground. He followed after her as he let the words sink in. "Fairy tales aren't real. No one will come save me. I know that now."_

" _What are you talking about?" he questioned her. "Where are you going?"_

 _She turned away from him, "To the real world. I don't need you anymore. I'll save myself. I can only count on myself." And then she whispered, "Not that you are real anyway."_

" _I am real!" he yelled, getting angry and afraid for her to leave him. He had never seen her this way before. She was so full of life and warmth. But now… It was as if she had turned to stone. His chest felt a great pain as he reached out to her, "Don't go!"_

 _She turned her head to send him a sad smile, "Thank you for being there for me. Even if I made you up to help me through everything. But escaping reality doesn't stop anything that is happening. I can't just pretend like everything is fine anymore. I can't escape from this anymore. I need to get stronger. I need to take care of myself now."_

 _He didn't understand where all of this was coming from. He wanted to tell her to stay. That he could help her. But he stopped himself. Maybe this was the way that it had to be. He had to let her go. Maybe it was time for him to look after himself. But it_ hurt _._

" _Goodbye, Noctis," she said her farewell before her body began to fade away in little lights. He woke up that night feeling as if something deep in him had gone missing. He never forgot about that strange girl that had haunted his dreams for over five years._

 _XX_

Noctis walked along side his father as the ventured closer to the Crystal's location. He had finally completed his first year of high school alongside his best friend, Prompto. With a new school year slowly drawing closer, he had decided to visit his father at the palace. His father's health had become a concern for Noctis, though he tried to not show it.

But something strange was happening near the Crystal. It's light was shining a lot brighter than it had been before. Regis had stormed away to inspect what was going on but not without his son insisting to come along.

As the door opened to the Crystal's room, they could see a strange drift in front of it. Noctis' eyes widened at the sight. Regis' grave face watched on as it opened up, "A portal? What monstrosity is coming out of this?" Fearing the worse, Regis stood ready with his loyal guards for any in coming threat. "Go now, Son."

Before Noctis could respond or flee the scene, a body was flown out of the blue portal just before it started to fade into nothing. The guards and the King had been ready to defend against a threat. But only for the threat to be a young woman who appeared to be injured. The guards stayed still, confused and waiting for orders. Regis stayed in his spot, wondering what had just happened. Was this some sort of trap? Noctis was the first to make a move as he ran towards the body that was laying still on the cold ground in front of the Crystal.

"Noctis!" The King Shouted after his son, worried for his safety. He followed right behind him, ready for anything.

Noctis had noticed that the woman had golden locks which was what had sprung him into action without a second thought. He never thought he would see her ever again. How was this even possible? He scanned her gentle features as he picked her up gently in his arms. He looked at her as if trying to tell himself that this had to be a dream. But he wasn't asleep. He felt her warmth in his arms. Even though she had aged just as he had, he knew it had to be her. What had happened to her? He didn't care that he was going to be covered in blood. "We need to get her some help," he said to his father as he picked her up to bring her to someone who could heal her. His father barked others for a room to be prepared for the woman and to send for a doctor. He would ask his son later how he knew the strange girl. _Kyra,_ Noctis thought _._ How was this possible? What had happened? _Everything will be alright. I promise._

No one had noticed the tiny, black feline that had also made through the portal. It had snuck behind the pillars, away from view. It's slanted eyes watching as they carried the bloodied woman off. He would follow them in the shadows.

 **A/N: Noctis knows Kyra? But how is that possible? What do you think?**


	3. Chapter One: The Encounter

**A/N: And the real story beginnings. Tell me what you think :) Fav, Follow, Review.**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Encounter**

The first thing I felt when I woke up was how sore my body was. I then felt the relief on the discomfort I felt because that meant that I was still alive somehow. Maybe someone had called the police. Whatever the case, I felt lucky to be alive and in a hospital. The light in the room from the sun was almost blinding as I was slowly opening my eyes. I let my eyes rest at the tall, white ceiling above me. I hadn't noticed how high the hospital's ceilings were before. Not that I had been to hospitals too often. I then turned my head a little to the left to look out the window at the beautiful, warm sun. It was so bright out today. Once my other senses started to come back, I couldn't shake a feeling that something wasn't quite right.

Careful not to strain myself, I sat myself up from the bed. My eyes wandered the empty room. This couldn't be right. Everything in this room looked expensive. It didn't look like a hospital room at all. Not to mention there weren't any machines hooked up to me. There wasn't any machines at all. This room just looked like someone's bedroom. Someone's very expensive bedroom seeing as there was a flat screen tv on the opposite side of the bed. And there was a couch in front of the tv. Not to mention the table near the window. Where in the world was I? Who would bring an injured girl here? My mind began to wonder.

I slowly looked down to what I was wearing. My eyes widened. Someone had changed me! I was in some sort of white nightgown. Not to mention that I noticed that the wound from the bullet I was shot with was stitched up, after pulled the gown up.I could feel the color drain from my face. I turned my head to my right to see a door facing me. There was a chair near the door with what looked like my clothes from last night. I quickly, but carefully got up to inspect it. I breathed in a sigh of relief when they were, in fact, my own clothes. I threw off the gown to put on my comfortable clothes, noticing that they had been washed.

It was hard to feel any kind of gratitude for the person when I didn't know where I was. It was kind of creeping me out that someone would bring me to their home instead of at a hospital. My body shivered at the thought. I had to get out of here without being noticed. I silently thanked the person in my head for bandaging me up and cleaning my clothes, but I honestly just wanted to be home. No doubt the boys would be worried about me.

"Hey! You there!" I heard a male's voice call out from behind me, after I had discreetly opened the door to sneak my way out. Maybe it wasn't as discreetly as I planned.

"Oh crap!" I let out. Before I could even think of what to do, my body reacted on its own and started running away from the man. _Really, Kyra? Running away? What happened to become strong?_ My thoughts mocked me as I continued to run. The adrenaline inside me had pumped me up enough to hide away the soreness of my body. I was so lost in running away that I even forgot about my injury. I spared a glance behind me to see if the man was falling me.

"Noct! Look out!" I heard a voice shout from a head of me. But before I could do anything my body had crashed into something hard, bringing whatever it was down with me.

"Uhh. Okay, that hurt," I let out, trying to get back to my senses. Whatever I had dragged down with me was moving. I slowly pushed myself off a bit from whatever was breathing below me. My eyes locked in two pools of blue. My breath caught in my throat. I had crash landed on top of a boy! My eyes widened, "My bad, dude. Sorry about that." I laughed as I got off of him and sat by his side. "You okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" His eyes never left mine as he sat himself up. He remained silent. I tilted my head to the side, "Please don't tell me there's brain damage."

Then I heard someone burst out laughing, "Yeah. I wouldn't be too worried about that. Noct just doesn't talk much." I looked him to see a blond boy with a grin on his face.

"Would you shut up," I looked back down to the boy I had fallen on top of, "No one asked you, Prompto." So the blond was named Prompto.

My attention went back to the way I had come with two sets of running footsteps came towards us. "Aw crap," I crawled around the black haired boy that was still sitting down on the floor to hide myself. I didn't understand how my mind had decided it would be the smartest idea to hide behind someone I could have hurt. But I did.

"Oh, Prince Noctis. We are terribly sorry," one of them apologised. _Noctis?_ I thought. Maybe it was the boy's name. _Wait,_ my mind froze. _Did they say_ Prince _?_ Oh shit. Fuck.

"We tried to stop her. But she just ran," I heard the other one say.

"She out ran you and you are injured. Man, she is one amazing girl," I heard Prompto say. I looked up at him and he winked at me before helping the Prince up.

"Er. Well, she had a rather large head start," the first one argued.

"Not to mention she assault our Prince," the other added. "She should be-"

"I didn't assault anyone!" I let out in frustration as I pulled myself up on my feet. "I accidently bumped into someone while I was running for my life!"

"For your life?" the first one said in outrage, "You were never in any danger. You are the one who has attacked the Prince."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "First of all, I didn't even know he was a Prince." I didn't even know there were any prince's left. Did England had more? Ugh, maybe I should have payed more attention to the Royal Family. "Second, I just woke up in a strange place. How would you react if you woke up in a strange place and not a hospital?"

"Lies!" he shouted, causing me to cringe at the loudness, "You were sent by the Imperials!"

"The what now?" I questioned, completely not understanding what he was talking about. What were Imperials?

"Hey, hey. No need to get angry here," Prompto intervened. "No one got hurt. Everything is alright. Right, _Prince Noctis_." He grinned at the young prince who rolled his eyes in return. I heard the mocking in his voice when he called him that.

"Yes. Everything is fine. Let my father know that she's awake and with me," he told the guards. They looked like they wanted to argue, but one look from their Prince made them turn back. Not before giving an angry eye though.

"What are Imperials?" I asked out loud after the guards were gone and I was left with the two boys. Their attention turned to me.

"Wait. You really don't know?" Prompto asked me, causing me to shake my head. "Do you suffer from memory lost or something? We are at war with the Imperials. They are from Niflheim. And well… This doesn't sound at all familiar to you?" I didn't know what to say. War? Niflheim? That definitely did not sound like home at all. Unaware to me, I had been backing up towards the wall. I only noticed the moment my back was against it, holding me up. "Oh crap. Noctis, do something."

"What? What do you want me to do?" he asked his friend as I was trying to think things through.

"I don't know. She's your friend right? Comfort her?" he said as if it were the most logical thing in the world. Noctis turned his eyes to me. They seemed sad to me before he looked back at his friend, crossing his arms. "Right. Amnesia." Prompto turned back towards me, "You don't remember him do you?" He pointed at his friend, who slapped his hand away and told him to stop.

"No. Am I supposed to know him?" I asked the blond before turning to black haired one, "You?" He looked down at the ground and shrugged his shoulders. When would I have ever met a Prince? The thought was ridiculous. I turned back to the blond who seemed to be more up to chatting and answering questions, "Sorry. Can you tell me where I am?"

He grinned at me, "Sure. You are in Insomnia, the Crown City, in the Kingdom of Lucis." He didn't sound like he was joking. This wasn't a joke. This wasn't some kind of dream or illusion. This was all real. I knew that it was real because of the pain on my side. I wasn't home anymore. I didn't even know where I was. I wouldn't seem my friends anymore. I was all alone in a strange place. Possibly even another world entirely. My mind couldn't even grasp the concept. "Hey. Are you alright?" I could hear the worry in the blond's voice. "You don't look too good."

My side was starting to feel like it was on fire. I subconsciously placed my hand on it, only to realize that it had been where I was shot. The stitches had torn up and I was bleeding again. I pulled my hand away and looked up at blue orbs that looked at me with concern and sadness. "I'm so sleepy…" I drawled out, beginning to sleep away. My eyes were beginning to close. My mind and body couldn't take the strain anymore.

"Kyra!" I heard. It was Noctis, calling out my name. I felt warmth envelope me, carrying me away. The last thought I had before the darkness to over was; _How does he know my name?_

 **A/N: why got some Prompto in there! Also, if you noticed in the prologue of her friends back home. They kind of sound like Noctis' friends. There's a reason for it. I didn't just make them sound the sound as a whim. You will see later.**


	4. Chapter Two: Just Breathe

**A/N: Yet, another chapter! Just so that no one gets too confused. I will be making the school system like Japan. The school year starts in April. I'm not too sure how it is in FFXV but I'm making it that way. Therefore, the boys are going to be starting their second year and turning 17 soon. Hope that's not too confusing.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Peppa37607 - Thank you so much for your review! I'm really glad you enjoy this story. I hope I don't disappoint ^-^**

 **Mystirica18 - I don't want to spoil too much but... how would that tie in to this story I wonder...? XD**

 **Please Fav, Follow and Review. Love hearing from you guys :)**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Just Breathe**

I heard some noises from somewhere in the room and some voices. It had woken me up as well as the glaring sun from my left side. I groaned as I slowly sat myself up, noticing the pain at my side was still there. Luckily, I wasn't in that god awful white nightgown again. I was dressed in a black t-shirt and joggers that were too big for me but they were far more comfortable.

"Hey! You are finally up," a cheerful voice greeted. I looked forward from the to spot the blond leaning over the couch to face me with a grin.

"So, it wasn't all just a dream," I mumbled with a disappointed sigh. "Goodmorning," I greeted back with a yawn.

The blond chuckled, "It's the afternoon actually. You've been passed out for two days." Well, damn. That is slightly out of character for me. I wasn't an early bird, it took me awhile to get up. But I would still get up for a morning run almost every day. I didn't see myself doing that anytime soon. Not until my wound healed up.

"Are you alright? Did you need anything?" I heard the black haired boy ask me as he paused the game that was on the television to walk to my bedside. I could see genuine concern in his eyes. It had me confused and slightly irritated. Even my friends knew not to dote on my every need. I wasn't the kind of person that wanted to rely on others for things. I liked to be able to do things myself. Of course, I did need my friends and I would let them do things for me. But it wasn't often I'd let them. I wanted to be challenged and they respected that.

"Yeah. What do you need? Just let us know and we will get it for you," the blond added as he jumped in the bed to sit at the foot of it. It caught me so off guard that he would be so friendly and easy-going. "Just leave everything to us. We don't want your stitches to come off again."

I looked from the blond to the black haired one and back again, "You are serious?" They looked at each other, not knowing how to respond.

"Well, yeah," the blond said with what looked like confusion.

"Have you two been waiting here until I woke up again?" I asked, not seeing why two complete strangers to me would stay by my side for so long, worried about my wellbeing.

"It's not like we had anything better to do," he answered, scratching the back of his head. "Plus, we just wanted to make sure that you were okay and wouldn't run again." I couldn't help but to smile a little at his words.

He grinned back, "She does smile, Noct." I rolled my eyes at a reply to his comment. It was hard to smile when your mind was preoccupied with what was going on and why.

"Yeah," Noctis agreed, looking at me with his blue eyes. Then I remembered something really important as I looked at the Prince. Something that would remain in my mind for a long time if I didn't ask him right now. I just had to know.

"How did you know my name?" I questioned him with suspicion. I was pretty sure that I wasn't in my own country. Or even my own world for that matter. But how did someone from this world know me? He looked away from me. I couldn't quite read him.

"That's… Complicated," he answered me. Before I could reply again, he added, "It's more important that you rest and heal from your injuries." I was about to argue. I wanted to know the answers to my many questions. But as if his friend new that it wasn't what the Prince would want at this time, he intervened.

"How about we talk about what you do remember?" he changed the subject. "I mean, with that Amnesia and all. At least you remember your name." This boy reminded me so much of Seth that it had kind of made me feel a bit at ease. The familiarity was enough to calm me even the slightest bit. I knew that he was trying to get my mind off of everything. He didn't want me to feel overwhelmed with new information, to focus on what I did know. I knew because that is exactly what Seth would do. He would do everything in his power to make sure I would smile. It was nice that even though he wasn't here, I felt his presence with Prompto. "How old are you?"

I looked at him and answered, "I'm 16. I'll be turning 17 on September 17th." That was an easy one. Plus, it wasn't that I couldn't remember who I was...

He pouted, "Aw man~. That means you are older than me by over a month!" I rolled my eyes at his childish whining. He looked at his friend, "Why am I always the youngest?" Noctis only sighed at his friend's antics.

I turned my gaze at him, "Why don't you sit down? Prompto already made himself more than comfortable."

"Hey!" the blond whined again. I stuck out my tongue at him and let out a laugh as Noctis unsurely sat himself down beside the blond at the foot of the bed. I was facing the both of them while they faced me. "Okay!" he came back, "Next question-." Prompto was cut off as a cat meowed and jumped in my lap.

My eyes widened, "Phoenix!" I was so excited that I hugged the poor thing in my arms. "Oh. I am so happy!" Wait. I pulled him away in my hands, having him face me so that I could look at his adorable face. "How did you…?" How did this darn cat get here? I swear, ever since I was a child he was always around. What in the hell?

"You know this cat?" Prompto asked Noctis who shrugged and shook his shoulders.

"Never seen him before." They both turned to look at the small cat in my hands.

I placed him back in my lap and petted his head, earning his calming purr. I answered their unasked question, "He's a cat that has been by my side for a very long time. I treasure him a lot." I smiled down at my little furry friend.

Prompto clapped his hands in what looked like excitement, "That's another thing you remembered!"

I looked up into his eyes and then back down at Phoenix, "It's not that I can't remember things. It's that I just don't know. If that makes any sense." I let out a sigh. It was hard to explain without spilling out that I believe that I am from another world. I still didn't know anything about the world I was in now. I didn't know what they would do with that information. They seemed like good people but I couldn't just share something like that. It didn't seem like the smartest idea at this time.

"Then where do you come from?" Noctis asked me with serious, curious eyes. It was as if he was trying to look right through me. I was starting to feel self-conscious. There was just something about Noctis that made me feel that I should stay away and stay close. I didn't know which one I wanted to choose. Nor did I know why I felt that way. I didn't feel any fear but then why? And then why did I feel the opposite of that at the same time?

"I don't know how to answer that," I said with honesty and sadness. I didn't know when I could ever go home. When would I see my friends again?

"Did your father tell you anything, Noct?" Prompto asked, looking at his friend. Both of our eyes were on the Prince. I wanted to know if anyone knew why I was here. Maybe it was some sort of mistake. He looked at Prompto with a shake of his head.

"Not really. He just told everyone that she has amnesia and to treat her as a Royal Guest. That she had been invited in the Citadel because they wanted to insure her safety," he shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't make much sense but no one dares to question a King."

"Yeah. No kidding. Wouldn't they have just sent her to the hospital?" he shook his head as he agreed. They were right. Nothing about that made sense. There were a lot of holes in that story. But I guess no one would question their King. Prompto turned to look at me, "You really came from a portal?"

"Prompto," Noctis warned him with strain in his voice and a look.

"What?" he raised his hands in surrender, "It's just an innocent question." He looked like a kid that had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. It was kind of cute. Another thing that made me see Seth in him.

Noctis sent him a look telling him to not ask, "You know that you shouldn't talk about it. Only my father, the guards present and me are suppose to know that. You only know because I told you."

Prompto looked away, guiltily, "Yeah. Sorry, my lips are sealed." I had kept moving my eyes from one to the other, letting all of that sink in. So, some of them knew that I had come from a portal of some sort but had decided to keep it secret. But why? And wasn't the King curious to know where I had come from? I'd be worried if someone came to my country like that. They could be a threat to my people. But then I remembered that Prompto had called me Noctis' friend. Had the Prince done or said something to his father to keep him from thinking I was a threat? If so, why? What did I mean to him?

"Is there something on my face?" he asked me, touching his face with a slight smug look. This caused me to snap back to reality. I felt my cheeks heat up.

I rolled my eyes to keep myself from feeling embarrassed, "Nope. Just zoned out a bit."

 **A/N: Hey. Hope you enjoyed. Seems like Kyra will need to meet the King soon enough to get some answers. How do you think that will go? What do you think King Regis is thinking? 'Til next time!**


	5. Chapter Three: Destiny

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter answers a few little questions. Hope you enjoy! Fav, follow and please review. I love hearing from you! :)**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Destiny**

The next several days were pretty interesting to say the least. I got to know a little more about my two new friends and about the world I was now inhabiting. I knew that I was in the Citadel within the Crown City called Insomnia. I also knew that they were at war with Niflheim. This world was similar to my own but also very different. It was hard to grasp some of the information they were sharing with me. Magic existed in this world which you would think would blow your mind in a good way but for me I was scary. Mostly because I had definitely been sucked by a tornado with no red slippers to bring me back home. Which was what had made me feel so isolated. But I knew I had to know as much as I could abou this world so that I could try to live in it.

As the two, mostly Prompto, shared with me their wisdom of their home, I was slowly getting to know them at the same time. Prompto always seemed to be in a good mood. He really did remind me of Seth. Even down to the camera he was carrying around him and that big grin. Though, they didn't look anything a like. Even though I welcomed his presence, it also made me feel homesick.

Noctis was mostly quiet but he was able to provide jokes here and there. I could tell how close the two of them were. He still wouldn't tell me how he knew my name. I still felt like I needed to keep my space from him but I also felt kind of drawn to him. It was a weird mixture that I really couldn't explain even if my life depended on it. And it felt like he was holding something back, like he was out of reach. I just couldn't figure it out. He was a tough one to figure out.

I had also gotten a new guard for my door. They insisted it was for my safety but I knew it was because they didn't want me escaping again. Not that I really could blame them. I was a girl from a different world. If the people found me out it could cause problems for everyone. Especially, if the Imperials found out about me. I didn't really mind the new guard though. The guard, who introduced himself as Nyx Ulric, would often let me have a conversation with him when Prompto and Noctis weren't around. Though, I had to play the Amnesia card with him. That's what King had told me I should do when I was in the presence of other people other than when I'm alone with himself, his trusted guards and his son. The King had told me that it seemed like I had been brought here by a giant Crystal with magical properties. The reason why that happened was still unknown to me. Even if he had tried to explain it to me.

:::FLASHBACK:::

 _I sat on the couch in my room a couple of days after I had met Noctis and Prompto. I was kind of nervous as the King sat beside me on the couch. It was only him, who I assumed was his most trusted guard and myself in the room. The guard was close to the King's side. I knew why he had come to visit me. My existence shouldn't even be here but I was. And that could cause a threat to his people._

 _I kept looking down at my fingers, wondering what he would do to me. He didn't seem all that evil or anything. I sent a kind of warmness from him. But that didn't mean I was safe. I also had to be careful not to irritate my injury._

" _My son has informed me that your name is Kyra," he spoke to me in a very composed tone of voice. I didn't know if it was calming or more nerve wracking._

 _I nodded my head, "It's actually Skyrah but my friends call me Kyra." Which was another reason why hearing the Prince call that name was so strange. Only my closest friends called me Kyra. Other people when they would give me a nickname it was Sky. I looked up to meet his eyes. And to my confusion, the King had a small, warm smile on his lips._

" _Ah, yes. Which one do you prefer that I call you?" he asked me so casually._

 _I shrugged my shoulders, starting to feel a little more at ease, "I don't mind either one." He nodded his head at me and briefly looked at his guard before looking back at me._

" _I assume you know why I am here, Skyrah?" I nodded my head at him. Because I wasn't suppose to be here. "You will need to pretend to have Amnesia. I cannot have anyone asking where you are from. I hope that you can understand that." I nodded my head as he told me that it was alright if I spoke to his son, privately, about my world. So long as no one else that didn't know my secret were around. What he told me made perfect sense. But there was still a matter of what they will do with me. I tuned back into his words, "Unfortunately." My heart dropped at that word alone. This was it. The moment where everything I feared comes to light. "There is no way for us to bring you back home." I let his words sink in. There was really no way back? Did he really look into bringing me home? Does that mean that he hadn't thought of destroying me? I knew that last thought was foolish but I still had to be prepared for anything. Seeing as I was in a new world and didn't know the laws here. "You have been brought here for a reason. And that is what the Crystal has said to me."_

 _I furrowed my brows, "Crystal? I don't understand. Why would it bring me here? There's nothing special about me." I was beyond confused. Where was Pheonix when I needed him? I needed some comfort right now._

" _Some time ago," he started, earning my attention back from my wondering mind. His facial features looked as though he were trying to comfort me, "A young Oracle had told me that a girl would come into my son's life. First, in a dream. And then one day when she was deemed worthy she would pass through a barrier that would not let anyone through and be brought to this world. To aid the future True King to walk the path of his destiny." My mind was buzzing with all this new information. Why hadn't Noctis told me about this? Did he even know? All of this just didn't make any sense to me._

 _I shook my head, "But why? I don't have magic. I am just an ordinary girl. How am I even worthy of crossing over worlds? Or helping someone else with their destiny?" I let all of my thoughts go at once. There was silence that filled the room as all my questions came out._ And he said dream? _I thought._ Does that mean that Noctis knows me from a dream? _I didn't know how to feel about that._

" _It doesn't matter why. You are her, Kiddo," I heard a new male face speak from the other side of me. I turned my head to see a new comer sitting on the arm chair, an apple in his hand. He took a bite off of it as I heard a sword being drawn. No doubt that the King's guard was ready to attack. I suppose they didn't know who this guy is either. He had long, black hair in a high ponytail. His eyes were an intense orange as they looked at me with a glare. His eyes closed as he spoke again, "You can have your lap dog be at ease, Your Majesty. I mean no one any harm."_

" _And who might you be?" the King spoke to the strange man that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. Was this really not all that strange here?_

 _The man's eyes opened again as he gestured to me with his chin, "The kid calls me Phoenix. My real name doesn't really matter at this point in time." He shrugged his shoulder as if it weren't a big deal._

 _My eyes widened at the name, "You're my cat!"_

 _He let a sigh slip his lips, "Of course, I had to change my form to be by your side. I couldn't go to your world as I am now. It's forbidden. But as a defenseless cat. No one would bat an eye."_

" _A messenger of the Gods…" the King let out as if it all made sense to him. I saw the King gesture from the corner of my eyes and then heard a sword being sheathed._

 _Phoenix quirked his brow at the King, "Sure. Let's go with that." This guy had no respect at all for the King. He took another bite of his apple before speaking again, "Sorry, Kiddo but you were always meant to be here. You were just sent to that world for safe keeping. Couldn't let the Imperials get their hands on you before you were ready." He turned his intense gaze to me which caused me to choke back any disagreements, "There is no going back." Just as he appeared, he disappeared without a trace. It was hard to argue with someone who looked at you with that strong of a gaze. As if he knew something I wasn't meant to know. Was I really here to help Noctis on his path? How would I do that? I doubted that I was as skilled a fighter as people here. Back home I fought amateurs, not trained soldiers. I didn't have any magic that I knew of. Then why was I sent here?_

" _It can't be me…" I let out in a hush, still in denial that this was really happening to me._

 _The King looked at me with grave features, "I hope for us all. And for my son. That you are."_

:::END FLASHBACK:::

"Are you okay, Kyra?" I heard Prompto speak to me, bringing my out of my thoughts, "You look like you were thinking about something. What's going on?"

I shook my head and smiled at him, "It's nothing, Prompto. Thanks for your concern though. Makes me feel better knowing someone is looking out for me."

He grinned back with a thumbs up, "Always. Noct and I will always be there for you. Right, Noct?" He bumped his shoulder against his friend's.

Noctis nodded his head, "Yeah. We are all friends after all." He shrugged his shoulders as he laid back down on the bed with his arms behind his head.

I was still ordered by the physician to stay in bed until my stitches could come out. That sole exception was when the King had come to visit me that one time. Ever since that day, I had started to kind of resent the Prince. He was the sole reason I was stuck in this world, right? Why wouldn't I resent him for it? But at the same time, I knew it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that he had a destiny that I was somehow a part of. I still didn't know what my role in this was. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to even be a part of it. But the biggest part of me wanted to because it felt right.

I let out a chuckle, "Well, thanks again for bringing me back my phone and fixing up so that it works here but still has my stuff." The two had surprised me with my old smartphone. Of course, I couldn't call any of my old contacts but I could call and text my new friends on it. Plus, I still had all my music, photos and videos on it. My treasured memories of home.

Prompto scratched the back of his head, "I confess that I didn't do anything to it but add my number and Noctis' number. And your media files all had a password on them so I couldn't go through them. I'm surprised that your phone works here actually. It's almost exactly like ours. Even down to the charging cord. It's pretty awesome!"

I blinked out in surprise as I looked down at the phone in my hands that had King's Knight paused on it, "Wait. Seriously?" I had tested it out by calling and texting them. It had worked. It even worked when I downloaded their game on it too. How was this possible? Maybe there were more similarities between our two words then I thought.

"You should show me some of those pictures!" the excited Prompto let out. Seeing as Noctis wanted to take a little break from playing King's Knight, we had paused the game and started asking each other questions.

"Maybe someday," I teased as he whinned. I stuck out my tongue at him.

He pouted, "Fine." He crossed his arms as he thought about a new question, "Favourite color?" I rolled my eyes at the standard and boring question.

"Blue," Noctis answered before me. "Her Favourite color is blue." I tilted my head to the side wondering how he knew that.

"Okay~. Favorite food?"

"Meat. She likes meat."

"Dude! I'm asking her the questions. Not you," Prompto complained at his friend.

I stared at the boy that was laying just a few feet away from me, "How did you know all that?"

It was a few seconds before he spoke, "You told me before." I didn't remember ever telling him. We were never alone. Prompto was always there with him. Therefore, if I had of told him than Prompto would have known as well. I just kept staring as his form, even though he had his eyes closed. Maybe it was his dream? The King had told me that Noctis had dreamed about me. But I would the dream tell him what I like?

"Anyways!" Prompto cut in to break the tension, "Your turn, Kyra."

I nodded my head, turning my attention back at him, "What did you think about the Citadel when you first stepped inside?"

He looked at me with wide eyes, "Your questions are harder." He scratched his cheek, "To be honest, the first time I stepped in was a day after you came here. Noctis told me about you and brought me to see you. I was only allowed because he was pretty determined that I meet you." I glanced back at the sleepy Prince in wonder again. Did he know that Prompto's presence would put me at ease when I would wake up? "But to answer your question. I was excited and amazed. I'm still excited and amazed whenever I come. It's a pretty amazing place, right?" He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He then turned his head to Noctis with curiosity, "Hey, Noct. Why did you want me to come anyways? You never answered me."

A soft sigh came out of his lips, "Does it really matter?" He turned his head and opened his eyes to look at me. As if telling me that he did it for me. Did he really know about Seth as well? How much more about me did he know?

I turned my eyes to the blond and he looked at me with a shrug, "I guess not." After a few seconds of silence, "By the way, Skyrah. Where's your cat? We haven't seen him around for a while."

My eyes twitched at the mention of my shapeshifting cat who had brought me here via a magical crystal, "Don't know. Eating an apple?"

Prompto frowned in confusion, "Cats eat apples?"

 **A/N: Looks like Kyra won't be going home anytime soon. Or at all. What could she really be there for? Who is Phoenix really? What do you think about Kyra?**

 **Other then Noctis. Who is your favourite FFXV character? :)**


	6. Chapter Four: Questions

**A/N: Wow! Four reviews last chapter! I couldn't be more happy to hear from you guys! It makes me have more energy and motivation to write. And even when I work 12 hour days XD lol.**

 **Responses:**

 **Peppa37607 - I'm so happy that you love the story. I hope you keep enjoying it and like what i have planned ;)**

 **Mystirica18 - Yes! Nyx will play a good part in this story. And Prom is definitely my choice as well. I mean, he has such a great personality. What's not to love?**

 **LunaRWBY - I love them both as well! I decided to do a Noctis/OC story though because I just had a great idea for it. But there will be some sweet moments with our lovable blond.**

 **InsertNameOfChoiceHere - Pimple, hahahaha. XD That's perfect. I have to agree. He is just so adorable. There are several moments where I just wanted to jump into the screen and hug him.**

 **Anyways, guys. Thank you so much for all your comments! Love hearing from you guys. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It will be told in a different POV to get a little more insight. Next chapter will be back to Skyrah's (Kyra's) POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Questions**

 **3rd POV**

One Week Later

Regis was walking the halls of the Citadel alongside his most trusted Crownguard, Clarus Amicitia. After having most of his duties sought too, he had decided to go on a small stroll hoping to come across his ever so energetic ward. He truly hoped that he would find her so that they may discuss some pressing matters. Ever since she had gotten her stitches out from the physician and gotten a bill of good health, she had been running around the Citadel causing some unneeded nuisances to his guards. Or at least, that was what some of his guards would inform him. However, he learned to listen to the guard he had appointed her with more so then the others. What Nyx Ulric would inform him was that Skyrah was very much a capable young woman. She didn't like to keep still and watch the time pass by. No. She prefered to immerse herself in physical activity. She liked to keep fit in order to provide her own safety. She had also stated to Nyx that she wouldn't be caught dead being a damsel in distress. She was the kind of young woman who sought to gain her own strength instead of relying on others. She also hated being indebted to someone. She had confided in Nyx her dislike of owing the King for his hospitality and vowed to repay him somehow for his kindness.

Overall, Skyrah had not been the girl he had envisioned her to be. She was head strong, seemed fearless and had an air about her that made you feel at ease. He remembered the time that Lunafreya had told him about her visions about this strange girl. It had been the Oracles first vision, making her the youngest Oracle in history. Of course, her family wished to keep it a secret for some time. Just so that she could have some more time being a regular child. But Luna thought it best to tell the King about her vision as well as her new friend, Noctis. They needed to know that this girl was important. This girl would carve a new path for the Future King. That is, if the girl were to accept her fate.

Lunafreya knew of three likely paths that Noctis could potentially walk. One, he failed with his destiny. This would cause the world around them to fall into darkness and thus leaving everything to die. Second, he succeeded in his mission but only by sacrificing himself to purge the darkness from the world. And the final path would leave him with a future as the one True King, ruling over a land filled with peace and prosperity. Only one of these destinies was the correct path that Noctis would be lead to. The question was, which one? She could not tell the King in what way the girl was special because the Gods would not allow her to do so. And she also could not tell the King that the path of the True King was left uncertain. The only thing she could say was that the girl was important. For the fate of the world didn't just fall on the True King's shoulders. But also this very girl.

Noctis was meant to be the One True King. It is his destiny to walk this path of pain and sacrifice. Lunafreya was meant to guide him down this path. To offer him her support during this time. To speak to the Gods on his behalf and to see to it that he reached his destiny. It was an easy calling for her. She had grown to care for the boy. He was like a little brother to her. She loved him dearly and she would do anything for him. That was the reason she had given him and his father that little bit of information. Because if and when the girl would came to this world, they had to protect her. They had to know that she would come. However, Noctis hadn't taken her words seriously. He believed the girl to only be in his dreams. But at least he took comfort in her presence there. Regis took her words seriously, though he had many questions left unanswered.

To this very day, the King still had his many questions, waiting for them to be answered. He could not ask the Oracle at this time. He had no idea of her whereabouts. The only way he had been able to have any of his questions answered was to ask the Crystal that he had been protecting for so many years.

 _:::Flashback:::_

 _One Day After Skyrah Came to Eos_

 _King Regis was determined to get his questions answered. He stood before the Crystal, feeling its power as he pondered how to phrase his many questions. Which one should he ask first? He stared at the Crystal as if the answers were going to come forth at any second._

" _Tell me. Is she the girl that the Oracle has spoken about?" the King questioned. He had asked his guards to wait outside of the room to give him privacy. It was crucial that no one else were to have this information. It was merely a precaution._

" _Yes,"_ _the Crystal answered the question as he let out a breath as if he had been holding it in fear of the answer._

" _What makes this girl so special?" he kept on his kingly voice, full of confidence. The only thing he had been told about the girl was that once she would appear to protect her. But why? He felt that there was something to do with his son. It would make sense when his son had dreamed about the girl. There had to be some kind of connection._

" _The Oracle spoke the truth,"_ _it answered it what sounded like many voices at once. "_ _As the Oracle has spoken, the girl will aid the Chosen to his destiny. But only if she chooses by her own free will."_ _Regis did not feel as though these answers gave him an kind of clarity. He wanted to know more._ " _The girl is from another world, but not quite. She was granted the power to crossover the barrier that separates the worlds, only when she was deemed worthy by passing a trial. She cannot return to where she calls home."_ _It added without adding any information he really wanted to know. He had already know that much from the information the young Lunafreya had told him years before. But it was still good to be aware that the girl would not be able to go back even if she wished. It was out of anyone's control. She had passed a trial that had gotten her to be in Eos. It saddened the King to hear that the girl would be forced to live in a world that she was unfamiliar with and alone. What trial had she needed to pass? But there were still more questions to be answered and now wasn't the time to think about her wellbeing. Though, the next riddle did not help to enlighten him, "_ _One who was created by this world but born in another. She harbours a soul unlike any other. The other was Chosen by the Gods to shed light to the land. He will have a lot to endure and understand. Two lives. One destiny. "_ _The King's eyebrows furrowed in thought. What did this all mean? More questions begun to surface in his mind. But only one did he want to know the most._

" _Can she save my son?" his words held hope as he waiting for the answer. Could this girl save his son from his fate?_

 _There was a long pause as he waited for the answer that the Crystal spoke,_ " _Only she will know when the time comes."_ _Of course, he had been given yet another cryptic answer. But he felt as though it meant that there was some possibility that this strange girl could potentially save his son from death. And that was all he needed to know as he walked out of the room to make preparations for their new visitor._

 _:::End Flashback:::_

As he thought back to that day, he wondered if Skyrah would choose to help his son when the time would come. He knew he couldn't force the her to do that. It would have to be her own decision. However, he could make it so that she would become close to his son and then decide to aid him. Afterall, it was easier to protect and want to help the ones you cared about.

And it wasn't as though his son hadn't begun to try to be close to the girl. He saw the subtle changes in his son's behaviour. Ignis had also mentioned the changes in his behavior. His teenaged boy had begun to take better care of himself. He would go to do his training with Gladiolus. Even if it were small changes, it had made an impact. _She_ had made an impact. Regis felt that his son have started to do these things to prove himself worthy of her attention. And that his son now also had someone he wanted to protect. It warmed the King's heart that someone had that effect on him. It had only been two weeks and he had witness something quite astonishing. It did not matter to Regis if the girl wasn't royalty. If his son were to love this girl, he would be understanding and not get in his way. At least, that was what he had thought at that moment.

Yes. It was rather simple as he had already planned everything. She had already gotten close to her guardian. It was only naturally he would want Nyx to take custody of this girl. He had already spoken to his Glaive about the situation. To his surprise, the man didn't so much as made a comment about the situation. It occurred to the King that his soldier had also become attached to the girl. It was the perfect place for her to be. She would have a place to call home and be provided with safety and security. The last step was to set up her schooling and he knew exactly which school he was going to send her. Yes, everything was coming together nicely.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think the Crystal meant? Do you think that Skyrah will be able to accept that she has no control over her fate? Or do you think she will accept it and be by Noctis' side when it is time? Did you like the POV changes? What other POV would you like to see?**

 **Last time I asked who your favourite character is. This time I want to know who your least favourite character is.**

 **See you next chapter! :D**


End file.
